


One Day

by Mih



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mih/pseuds/Mih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some thoughts from Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rogue, Logan or anything from the X-men. This fic is also posted on FFnet.  
> After the movies I was just thinking about the Rogue's feelings about Logan and this came to me. I wish make this a part of a bigger story in the future but for now I hope you enjoy.

 

 

From Marie

To Logan

 

One day you will come back,

One day you will figure out what you missed,

One day you will realize how much I've changed,

One day you will find out, then, I do not need you anymore,

One day, maybe, you will know how much I used to care about you,

And, perhaps, one day, you may feel the same way for me,

But when that day came it will be too late for anything but regret.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it, thanks for read, please tell me what you think and if you find any error please let me know, English isn't my native language and I learn by myself then I might have missed something.


End file.
